1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure of a saddle riding type vehicle including a storage unit having an opening in a rear surface of a front cover and positioned to face an occupant.
2. Description of Background Art
A known saddle riding type vehicle, such as a scooter type motorcycle, includes a storage unit having an opening in a rear surface of a front cover and at a position facing an occupant. An arrangement has been proposed for vehicles of this type wherein the storage unit would extend in a vehicle vertical direction. More specifically, a vertically long storage unit is provided having shelf boards disposed inside and vertically spaced apart from each other. See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 3-32576.
The vertically long storage unit in the related-art arrangement can be utilized effectively. However, it is difficult to store an article in, or remove the article from, a storage unit formed to extend in a vehicle longitudinal direction. Since the saddle riding type vehicle has storage space restrictions, a need exists for a structure having enhanced ease of storage and removal of small storage articles.